List:Morito Chisaki Other Q
2017.11 Thetv Interviewhttps://thetv.jp/news/detail/126951/ ;Tell us where your name came from! :Though I've been told there's no specially deep meaning, since it began with the "Chi" from my big sister's name, I've heard they wanted to start with the same "Chi" and make it 3 characters. ;Which senpai do you aim to be like? :Former Morning Musume member Sayashi Riho-san. I like the high quality of her singing and dancing as well as her personality. Ah, I just love that she exists. ;Who would you want to be if you were born differently? :Former Morning Musume member Michishige Sayumi-san. Anyone would think she's cute, and she has full confidence in that fact. So it's since I think it's great how she really has that sense of self. Since she has so many things I don't, I want to be her. ;What do you think you are #1 at in Hello Pro? :Though you'll probably think "That's completely unrelated!", I think my palm is read differently from others. When I had my palm read, I was told "Yours is the same as Tokugawa Ieyasu". And so, since I have an awful lot of confidence in just my palm reading, I don't think I'll lose to anyone (lol). ;Tell us something awesome about Hello Pro! :I think the impact of everyone singing at Hello! Project concerts is awesome. Since everyone's so cute, but also since everyone can dance and sing well. I think the impact of the unity everyone creates is amazing. Though that also means I'm kinda saying that about myself since I've become a part of it now too (lol). ;If you could form a special unit in Hello Pro, who would it be with? :Former Morning Musume member Sayashi Riho-san, Angerme's Kamikokuryou Moe-chan, Juice=Juice's Uemura Akari-san, Kobushi Factory's Inoue Rei-chan, Tsubaki Factory's Niinuma Kisora-chan, and me. It's people I've selected and gathered based on who I'm close with and whose performance and characters I like (lol). Just singing together with people I like would make me happy! Since I think it'd give me feelings of happiness as well as fun, I'd like to see that fun atmosphere. ;Tell us your favorite Morning Musume song! :"Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke". This is the song that made me want to join Morning Musume so much. Since this song was one of the first Morning Musume did with formation dance, I thought it felt new. ;What's your favorite song in all of Hello Pro? :Though there are so many, I like Morning Musume's "Mikan". Though for my audition I could have chosen a song to sing from outside Hello! Project, I thought I'd choose one from Hello! Prject and so chose my beloved "Mikan". It's a song which has even more emotional attachment for me since I sang it for my audition. ;What's the difference between the current and former Hello Pro? :Approaching 20 years, the original members are almost gone. Since the members have been changing, and with ℃-ute-san and Tsugunaga Momoko-san (former Berryz Kobo/Country Girls) graduating this past June I think it's once again a new lineup, and it's awesome being able to see that kind of shifting and change in eras. ;Aside from yourself, who would be your #1 member for someone to watch in order to come to like Hello Pro? :Kamikokuryou Moe-chan (Angerme). Personally her face is completely my type and I love her. On top of that she's really good at singing, and her voice is clear, so I think that's just so great. She also has a cute idolish aura, so if you look at Kamiko (Kamikokuryou) like "She's cute! And she can sing and dance too" I feel like you'll gradually get more and more into her. ;What about you do you want people to pay the most attention to? :Since I like dancing, that's what I want you to watch. ;What's some work you'd like to try in the future? :Even if it's just once, I'd like to try being in a CM...... Nah, without saying even just once (lol), I want to try being in some. Since Funaki Musubu-chan (Angerme/Country Girls) is a member of Country Girls along with me, and she said she loved being in a CM, I want to be in one too. ;What do you want people to pay the most attention to in Morning Musume? :Dancing. Since we do formation dancing and vigorous dances, and I want to do more dances from now on where everyone can stand out, I want you to see our dancing. ;What will you be doing 20 years from now? :I'll be 37 huh~ (lol). There are 50 members in all of Hello! Project, and it makes me think of how many different kinds of people there are having been involved with so many just like this since I was little. And so, looking at the good things that make each one an individual, I want to absorb those good things from everyone and become a wonderful person! I want to say to my 37 year old self, "Since I'm having so much fun in activities now, don't forget that okay." ;Since it's the 20th anniversary, please tell us a special secret! :Though I'm not really hiding it, there's something I've not said before. After Berryz Kobo-san went on hiatus, I secretly came to love their member Sugaya Risako-san an awful lot. I came to love her so much that even I don't understand why. Since I've been collecting her live DVDs, I really regret not coming to love her sooner so I could have bought her goods and such too! ;What's something you'd like to become able to do by next year when the 20th anniversary is over? :I'm incredibly bad at talking by myself, and since everyone in Country Girls is great at MCs it makes me feel horribly frustrated. Though the members around me help me out at those times, since I think I'll have to do it by myself sooner rather than later, it's something I want to overcome. I want to become able to do an MC by myself that I'll be satisfied with. ;What would you do if you weren't an idol? :An ice cream shop vendor! I love ice cream so much that it's one job I'd like to try even now. I really want to be one so much that if the chance comes after I graduate being an idol, I'd seriously wanna do it (lol). I think it'd be so great to be able to eat my fill of ice cream without having to go out and buy it. I also want to make my own original ice cream! ;What are you most into now? :I've been into looking for chocolate mint flavored foods. As far as I know I've found choco mint taiyaki and steamed bread and bagels, so recently I've thought "choco mint really is becoming popular" (lol). Though I think it'll be divided into choco mint and non-choco mint types, since there are so many different choco mint flavored products coming out, I hope it'll broaden even more! ;Who are you close with in Hello Pro? :Angerme's Kamikokuryou Moe-chan is the same age as me, and incredibly easy to talk to. We've become close recently, and also went out for ice cream. But since it was just to have ice cream the 15 minutes or so was incredibly short (lol). And so, next time we go out I hope we'll be able to go for dinner. ;What is an idol to you? :Before I became an idol I loved idols an awful lot, to where even now I go to lives. Since I love idols outside of Hello! Project an awful lot too, I think it's an extremely important presence in my life. 2015.01 LoGirl Interview On January 24, 2015, LoGirl published an article containing an interview with Morito Chisaki as part of their Hello! Project New Men 20 series:Morino Hiroaki, Nakano Jun. "森戸知沙希 ライブ撮りおろし＆インタビュー「“栃木の鞘師里保”から ハロプロの森戸知沙希に」" (in Japanese). LoGirl. 2015-01-24. English Translation: acorntimes. "Morito Chisaki LoGIRL Interview." Times of Acorn (via Tumblr). 2015-01 (Archived: 2015-01-30). ;How did you feel when you were told you were to join Country Girls? :I was super surprised. I had met the two other middle schoolers (Uta, Mai) at the auditions and the other two (Risa, Manaka) were Kenshuusei. My first thought was “What do I do…” and I was nervous. ;How did your family react to you joining the new unit? :They said “Thats great!” and “Amazing”. Also, “You’ll be very busy from now on, but don’t work too hard.” ;Regarding your family, do you listen to their advice? :I only kind of listen to them. They’ll watch me at concerts and say “Laugh a bit less” and that my face looked bad. ;Did you aim to become an idol? :Through my friend, I was convinced to join a dance school. My friend wanted to become an idol and at some point asked me to be her backup dancer. At first I just wanted to help out, but later I wanted to join in myself. Thats how I came to want to become an idol; it wasn’t my goal initially. ;But, you thought it was interesting, then? : Yes, I thought it was fun, so I think I wanted to do it. ;Please tell us the reason why you auditioned for Morning Musume : I like Morning Musume, so I wanted to become a Morning Musume-like idol. ;What songs do you like in Hello! Project? : I like Morning Musume’s “Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke”, “What is LOVE?” and LOVE Machine. ;What is the ideal image for an idol? : I really respect Sayashi Riho. Her performances are amazing and she does her best with singing and dancing. I admire her. ;Have you been told you have a similar face to Sayashi’s? : Yes I have been told that. But I don’t think that I do myself. I haven’t talked to Sayashi-san yet, so I would really like to talk to her in the future. ;'Within Country Girls, do you think you have anything special? : I don’t think I have anything that is particularly great, but I have learned how to dance before, so I want to do my best with my my performance presence. Singing, as well. ;What animal do you think you are most like? : Maybe a dog? I have that type of character. When I meet someone I will initially be shy, but when I become accustomed to you I will talk a lot. ;What type of person are you at school? : At school I talk a lot. I’m used to everyone, so I probably am pretty noisy. ;Within the group, who is your rival? : Manaka-chan and Uta-chan. Manaka-chan is really good at dancing and she makes me want to try harder. Uta-chan says she is inexperienced in dancing, but she really tries her best; it makes me not want to lose to her. I will have to practice a lot. Also, they are so cute… ;What other new member have you noticed? : Nonaka Miki. We are the same age. So, at the Hello! Concert rehearsals, we immediately began talking. Because we’re the same age, its easy to talk to her. Recently, I have been talking to Haga Akane, though. It would be nice to become friends with everyone. ;Please give your personal appeal : As of right now there are many things I can’t do, but from now on I’m learning. I want to do my best with everything! References Category:Morito Chisaki